Lernaean Hydra
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: The story of Hercules and the Lernaean Hydra is known throughout the world. It is said that both had their forms placed in the stars to remember their great battle. Now, these two fierce fighters have found each other once more. Will Hercules or Hydra win this battle? Are the Gracias still up to their old tricks? (For Swift's Contest; The Legend prompt)
1. Enter the Lernaean Hydra

**A/N: **I'm writing this for Swift's challenge. When I heard about basing something around Greek mythology, I automatically thought of the Lernaean Hydra, AKA: THE Hydra. The hydra was a beast that Hercules slain in one of 12 labors (I believe Hydra was the second). Then when I went to look for information, I found that Hydra was a constellation. I was ecstatic since Metal Fusion Beys are based on the constellations. It's been a challenge to create Hydra (with his attacks and looks), but I managed. Hydra's user is male, since I have a few female characters.

* * *

Name: Vine Yardley

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Bey Description: Storm Lernaean Hydra. The face bolt is pure white with the picture of Hydra's many heads. The heads are greyish-blue. The energy ring is greyish-blue with four 'teeth' on one side of the ring. The 'teeth' have 'poison' on them that makes the opposing bey slow its spin. The fusion wheel is pure white. It's a white metal. The fusion wheel allows Hydra to use wind to perform quick turns. The spin track is greyish-blue. Finally, the performance tip is pure white. The tip allows Lernaean Hydra to complete complex turns and jump high with a running start.

Beast: Lernaean Hydra. Hydra is a greyish water serpent that has two front legs and two back legs, and he normally has one head. He has been known to lose a few heads before growing more back. (Spoiler) Unfortunately, each head has its own mind; therefore, they tend to fight with each other. Lernaean Hydra takes a lot of skill and concentration to master. Though, when not in battle, the original head as a calm, collective, slightly sadistic personality. He constantly degrades Vine. (Vine has learned to ignore his degrading words.) But, he will defend his user if Vine's in extreme danger.

Attacks:

Raging Storm – Storm Lernaean Hydra will spin around the dish in haste causing water to appear from creating condensation. It will flood the dish with the high waves of a raging storm.

Viele Köpfe – The words mean 'many heads'. Vine's strongest attack. When this move is called, Hydra will allow the opposing bey to bash into it. Of course, Lernaean Hydra will lose its head. The bey will wobble before two others appear with it. Hydra has two heads. When the opposing bey attacks again, two more Hydra will appear as one had lost its head. The maximum number of heads is 10. All the beys will attack at one time, their poison filled teeth will cause the opposing bey to slow before the original Hydra will knock it out of the dish.

Poison Bite – Hydra will glow a grey color as it slams into the opposing bey grinding its teeth into it. The poison will flow before having the opposing bey wobbling.

Nationality: English (Britain)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – **Release the Lernaean Hydra

The first thing he noticed when his senses reawakened from his sleep was the phone ringing. And ringing. And ringing. … AND ringing. His mouth let out a few choice curse words before answering it. The phone slipped from his grasp as he tried to catch it with both of his hands. The tussle with the phone, the phone obviously winning, had him crashing to the floor of his hotel room. Vine placed the phone to his ear before speaking, "Yo, you've reached Vine."

His accent wasn't a thick British accent. He hadn't developed one. The boy would say that only the older folks in England had such accents. But, whenever somebody spoke with him, they knew he was from English as his accent was still a dead giveaway. He half listened to the woman's voice on the phone. She was giving him his ordered, and scheduled, wake up call. He yawned before hanging the phone on the receiver. The 14 years old boy had arrived in the biggest city of Brazil yesterday, and he was ready to explore. Besides, he had to find a certain person to bey battle. He felt it in his blood - not to mention his Hydra was restless.

"Alright, let's get the day started," he said with a stretch and yawn. "This place sure is big, and I don't want to battle my opponent in the dark."

After taking a quick shower, Vine decided to wear a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. He kept the vest unzipped. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. Grey and white sneakers adorned his feet. They were tied sloppily, but he managed to not trip over the shoestrings. He had a grey bey holder around his upper arm with a grey holder, for his launcher, around his waist. He placed a grey fedora, with a white band around it, on his head. He tilted the hat before grinning at the mirror. His outfit was perfect, and he was happy that he picked it out himself. The colors matched his slightly tan skin tone. They contrasted with his dark blond hair. His green eyes gleamed as he tipped his hat to his reflection. His appearance screamed he was a happy and confident person. He grabbed Hydra off the desk before placing it in its designated holder. He locked his hotel room door and headed to explore the city.

"Alright, Hydra - let's go search for our opponent!"

He heard a roar echoing in his ears, and he chuckled at Hydra's response. The boy didn't know why Hydra was attracted to this city, but he figured it had to do with his story. Vine was beginning to think that Hercules was waiting within this city. The boy cracked his knuckles as he ran out of the hotel with a big whoop. The locals stared at him before continuing on their way, all the while, whispering about the strange boy that had decided to visit their city.

* * *

**A/N: **The introduction chapter for my contest story. It'll be three chapters. All together, the words should equal to ~ 3000 words per the contest's rules. I can't wait to flesh out Vine. He's so - so - spunky (and maybe a bit too loving of his own appearance).


	2. Finding Hercules

**A/N: **No reviews guys. *pout face* I worked hard on my research of Hydra. I'm basing it off of a Greek legend, and I was hoping somebody might have liked the introduction chapter to introduce Vine. *shrug* Oh well. Sometimes you win some, and sometimes you lose some. It's honestly no skin off my bones. I love this story, and I love Vine. I've never made a male character like him. He's a spunky, arrogant idiot with a narcissist problem. So, onto Vine's adventure to find Herculeo!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- Finding Hercules

Vine hopped over the stone wall before landing in a cat like position. Standing straight, he brushed the dust and dirt off his pants; he had to look fabulous for his opponent after all. Wait - did he just say fabulous? A roaring laughter echoed through his mind as he frowned. Hydra was laughing at him. The serpent found amusement in his quirks. His frown soon turned into a smile as he realized that the beast needed him to fulfill his fate to battle Hercules.

_Then, when we beat him, I won't need you anymore Vine. _

Vine snorted as he continued down the street. He ran a hand over the stone wall before realizing that his hand was becoming dirty. The boy stuck a tongue out in disgust before shaking it. The dirt stuck on his hand as he found a water fountain around the corner. The boy washed his hand for a minute before a snarl was heard ringing in his ears. He paused before looking around the area; something had Lernaean Hydra extremely upset and on edge. The beast appeared in his mind in all of his huge glory. His long neck twisted and swerved before his head came next to Vine. His upper lip was curled back in a snarl. Pearly white teeth gleamed as the beast continued his anger noises.

**What's with you? **

_He's near. I can sense him. _

The sound of beys hitting each other caught Vine's ear as he snapped out of his conversation with Hydra. The mind link unwrapped like a ribbon before a snarling beast disappeared from his mind all together. He followed the sound of the beys into an alleyway. He didn't like the looks of this. The boy may have been arrogant, but he knew when something bad was about to happen. A bey flew past his head as he moved it to the side. His fedora was thrown to the side of his head. He caught it before it hit the ground. The boy stepped into the light as he saw two people battling two people. One of the battlers had fallen to his knees. He was a young kid and the tears were evident in his eyes. His bey, which Vine dodged, laid in pieces behind him. His partner's bey was being torn apart. Vine's mouth twitched as sparks flew around the dish.

"Okay, that's enough!"

He released Storm Lernaean Hydra into the dish. The bey soon began to spin around the tip of it in a rapid motion. The bey began to glow a grey color as water began to form from the condensation that the bey was creating. Vine grinned as Hydra knocked the poor kid's bey out of the dish. The kid caught it before backing away.

"Hydra, we're in the clear. Let's show them not to tear other's beys apart! Raging Storm!"

A large spout of water flooded the dish covering the two other beys. Their users gasped and watched in horror as waves began to thump against them from Hydra moving about the dish. The bey skated on top of the water creating a huge wave before dodging it. The wave threw the beys out of the dish beneath their users' feet. They stared at them before glaring at the boy. Vine caught Hydra as the water disappeared. He danced around before pointing at them.

"How dare you destroy their beys?!" he shouted. "They mean everything to them!"

"Stay out of our way," the girl said. "We're doing what we do best. We're dominating the competition."

"My Storm Lernaean Hydra and I say differently," he said showing the bey off to them.

Two shadows stepped into the light as one of them ran forward before bursting between the two of them. He panted before looking at Vine. Said boy raised an eyebrow as he placed Hydra back in his holder.

"Did you say Lernaean Hydra?" he asked gasping.

"I did," Vine answered slowly. "Why the hell do you care?"

He brought out a bey, and it was Vine's turn to gasp. The bey was Herculeo. Hydra roared in his mind as Herculeo glowed a strange color. Vine took Hydra from his holder noticing he was glowing grey. So, Hydra found his opponent, huh? Hercules and the Lernaean Hydra were going to battle once again. But this time, he was going to do so within a bey. History has passed, and two people were to help both legendary figures achieve their goals. One must beat the other, and history stated that Hercules won the battle.

**You're not going to lose this time, Hydra. **

_I don't plan on losing. I have had a lifetime of humiliation for losing against a Demi-God. It is my time to take revenge. Besides, he seems Hercules fell into an awful crowd. Funny how fate works. _

Vine's smile turned sadistic as he felt Hydra's thoughts. They were connected, and their feelings flew through each other. The British boy connected Hydra to the launcher while his opponent did the same. He didn't even bother to get his name. They stood on opposite sides of the dish. Vine parted his feet as he got ready to launch. He started the countdown.

"3."

"2," his opponent continued.

"1."

"Let it rip!" both shouted as they released their beys into the dish.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! He he. Who do you think will win? And, why do I know so much about mythology? Oh wait, I like it. Never you mind! Besides, I've fallen in love with Vine. He's a good guy at heart, but he's - well - he's him. Ha ha ... ha. Besides, when his and Hydra's feelings fuse, he becomes extremely sadistic like his bit-beast. This is going to be interesting.

Read and review, please!


End file.
